Haruskah Aku Mati Untuk Mendapat Cintamu Naruto?
by chantika.dewi
Summary: Hanabi dan Hinata adalah saudara kembar identik yang sama - sama mencintai Naruto, namun Naruto menyukai Hanabi. Masalah mulai muncul ketika terjadi kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan Hanabi meninggal dan Naruto menganggap Hinata adalah Hanabi. Bagaimana nasib cinta mereka berdua? akankah Naruto dapat mencintai Hinata atau Hinata hanya menjadi bayang - bayang Hanabi ? Review Please


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Loving You © ~Tika~  
**

**Rated: K  
**

**Warning: mungkin sangat OOC, mungkin masih ada TYPO atau MISSTYPO**

**Kesamaan ide bukan sebuah yang disengaja.**

**Langsung saja…**

**Silahkan membaca…**

**Dan jangan lupa kritikan pedasnya terima kasih ^_^**

"Minggu lalu Ibu sudah membahasnya. Permukaan bumi tempat kita tinggal ini terdiri dari enam buah lempeng besar dan beberapa lempeng kecil. Lempeng-lempeng itu selalu bergerak saling melewati satu sama lain. Nah,sewaktu lempeng-lempeng itu bergerak,bisa terjadi benturan antara lempeng yang satu dengan lempeng yang lain. Getaran yang ditimbulkan oleh benturan lempeng itulah yang kita kenal dengan sebutan gempa."

Kata-kata Bu Tsunade saat pelajaran geografi pada jam terakhir masih terngiang-ngiang ditelingaku. Aku membuka pintu lemari es. Lalu kuambil sebotol air minum. Cuaca yang sangat panas membuatku menjadi haus.

Aku mendengar bel berbunyi nyaring. Kemudian aku membuka pintu. Kulihat seorang pemuda tampan berdiri tepat dihadapanku. Masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Lama dia memandangiku sebelum berkata, "Hanabi ada?"

Aku menggeleng. "Dia belum pulang. Ada les tambahan disekolah. Mungkin jam lima nanti dia baru datang." sahutku.

"Kamu pasti Hinata, saudara kembar Hanabi."tebaknya. Aku mengangguk. "Tadi kupikir kau adalah Hanabi. Tapi kamu tadi tak mengenaliku. Dan kulihat dibawah mata tidak ada tahi lalat, jadi aku yakin jika kamu adalah Hinata. Eh, kenalkan, aku Naruto, teman les matematika Hanabi." Dia menjabat tanganku.

Kemudian aku mempersilahkan dia masuk kedalam rumah. Aku membuatkan segelas jus alpukat untuknya.

"Maaf ya,jika aku merepotkan" ucapnya ketika aku mengulurkan jus alpukat dan satu toples kue lidah kucing untuknya. Aku tersenyum.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Sebentar lagi dia pasti pulang." sahutku.  
"Kalian beda jurusan ya. Aku dan Hanabi sering pusing dengan pelajaran matematika yang semakin hari semakin rumit. Tapi kamu enak ya, hanya menghafal saja di kelas IPS."

"Siapa bilang.. Kelas IPS tak kalah rumitnya. Setiap hari pasti ada teori-teori baru yang harus kita pelajari.."  
Begitulah, kami pun mengobrol tentang pelajaran, sekolah, kegiatan ekstra kurikuler sampai hobby dan musik. Sampai Hanabi datang dengan senyumnya yang ceria, kemudian menyapa Naruto manja, dan terakhir Hanabi menghambur dipelukannya yang hangat.

Seketika kepalaku pusing. Aku baru tahu, jika Naruto adalah kekasih saudara kembarku.

Malam ini aku sengaja tidak belajar. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi. Aku melihat Hanabi masih betah berlama-lama di ruang keluarga. Dia sedang menerima telpon dari Naruto. Entah kenapa aku jadi iri melihatnya bermanja, tertawa, dan bicara tentang apa saja dengan Naruto di telpon.

Sedangkan aku, hanya bisa menguping pembicaraannya dari kejauhan. Sesekali memberikan biji bunga matahari kepada kedua hamsterku.

"Naruto mengajak kita berlibur di rumahnya yang ada di Cisarua akhir pekan ini, kau mau ikut tidak?" Hanabi memeluk pundakku, lalu meletakkan wortel kedalam kandang hamster.

Aku melirik Hanabi sekilas. Aku melihat wajahnya sangat ceria.

"Mama pasti tak akan izinkan." jawabku singkat.

"Siapa bilang?" Hanabi bergelayut manja dipundakku. "Aku sudah menelpon mama. Tadinya aku akan mengajak mama juga, tapi karena pekerjaan mama di Surabaya masih banyak, jadi mama tak bisa ikut. Mama mengizinkan kita pergi jika Bu Tsunade ikut bersama kita. Asyik kan, kita bisa liburan disana. Naru bilang, kita akan diajak melihat pemandangan yang indah dan pergi ke Curug Cilember." ucap Hanabi bersemangat.

Aku masih memberikan biji bunga matahari untuk hamsterku.  
"Hinata, kau mau ikut kan.. Aku sudah janji pada Naru,nih. Akan mengajak kamu juga. Naru bilang, dia akan mengenalkanmu pada sahabatnya. Namanya Shikamaru. Kamu pasti cocok dengan Shikamaru. Kata Naru, Shikamaru belum punya kekasih. Mungkin saja dia bisa jadi kekasihmu. Sehingga kita nanti bisa jalan bersama."

Apa-apan ini?. Memangnya aku ini nggak laku apa?, sampai pacarpun harus dicarikan. Ini bukan zaman Siti Nurbaya, sekarang sudah zaman Siti Nurhaliza.

"Hinata… kok diam aja,sih… Kita pergi ya… Masa kamu betah,sih. Akhir pekan cuma dirumah, nonton Harry Potter terus.." Hanabi masih merayuku.

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Tadi siang ada kiriman DVD dari mama. Harry Potter and the goblet of fire. Aku belum menontonnya." ucapku sembari meletakkan biji bunga matahari dan mengangkat kandang hamsterku ke dapur.

"Hinata…. Mau kemana… Kamu juga ikut kan…." Aku masih mendengar suara Hanabi dari kejauhan.

Udara pagi yang dingin membangunkanku dari tidur. Kemudian aku menuju ke teras rumah Naruto. Pepohonan dan ujung padi di kejauhan berwarna hijau kelabu, basah oleh tetesan embun. Aku menghirup udara pagi dalam-dalam. Ah.. segar sekali.

Aku duduk di sebuah kursi rotan. Rumah Naruto memang terlihat sangat nyaman dan tenteram. Pemandangan sawah disekitarnya membuat udara terasa sejuk. Beda dengan rumahku di Jakarta.

"Sudah bangun, Nak. "sapa Ibu Naruto sembari meletakkan sepiring penuh roti bakar coklat favoritku.  
"Terima kasih, Bu Kushina."ucapku pelan.  
"Kamu Hanabi atau Hinata?. Kalian mirip sekali. Sama-sama cantik dan pintar. Pantas saja Naru jatuh cinta." kata Bu Kushina kemudian mengambil duduk disampingku.

Naruto jatuh cinta pada Hanabi, bukan padaku.

"Saya Hinata. Untuk membedakan kami sangat mudah,Bu. Hanabi memiliki tahi lalat di bawah mata. Sedangkan saya tidak" sahutku.

Bu Kushina tersenyum kecil. "Disamping itu, kamu sangat kalem, nak. Berbeda dengan Hanabi yang selalu ceria. Ibumu sangat beruntung memiliki kalian berdua. Ibu baru tahu, jika Ibumu adalah teman sekolah papanya Naru semasa SMU."

Aku tersenyum. Hanabi juga sangat beruntung, bisa memiliki kekasih setampan dan sebaik Naruto.

"Kalian berdua sudah siap?" tanya Naru.

"Siap!"jawab Hanabi lantang. Aku cuma mengangguk pelan.

Kami akan menuju ke sebuah wana wisata yang indah. Wana wisata Curug Cilember yang terletak di desa Jogjoan di Cisarua. Kata Naru, ada tujuh air terjun yang sangat indah disana. Dan kita akan berkunjung ke air terjun yang ketujuh. Karena tempat itu paling mudah dicapai.

Didepanku ada Hanabi yang bercerceloteh riang. Disampingnya ada Naruto yang dengan sabar mendengarkan celotehan Hanabi. Sesekali dia mengusap lembut rambut Hanabi yang panjang sebahu. Aku jadi iri.

Dibelakang aku duduk sendirian sambil membaca buku Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban. Namun aku tidak konsentrasi membacanya. Sesekali aku membuang pandangan kearah kaca mobil. Hutan pinus yang menghijau, pohon-pohon tinggi yang menjulang indah. Bunga-bunga liar yang berwarna cerah. Sungguh indah jalanan yang kami lewati.

Aku masih mendengar Hanabi bercerita tentang sahabat-sahabatnya disekolah.  
"Sayang ya, Shikamaru nggak bisa ikut. Hinata jadi sendirian dibelakang."ucap Hanabi sembari melirikku.

"Oh ya, dari tadi kamu diam saja, Hinata. Lagi baca apa,sih?"tanya Naruto tapi tak melirikku sama sekali. Dia sibuk menyetir.  
Mungkin dia juga lupa jika ada aku dibelakang.  
"Iya nih. Dari tadi diam aja. Harusnya buku Harry Potter itu tak usah kau bawa, Hinata sayang… Kamu kan sudah membacanya ratusan kali." kata Hanabi sembari meraih buku Harry Potter itu lalu dimasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Kembalikan, Hanabi… Jangan mulai lagi." Aku berusaha mengambil tas yang dipeluk oleh Hanabi erat. Hanabi tertawa-tawa sambil mengelitik pinggangku. Aku kegelian, lalu balas mengelitik leher Hanabi. Kami sibuk sendiri, sampai tak menghiraukan teriakan Naruto. "Kalian jangan bermain-main begini dimobil.."

Belum sempat aku mencerna ucapan Naruto tiba-tiba kami dikagetkan oleh bunyi klakson yang sangat nyaring dan memekakkan telinga. Sebuah bus besar telah menghadang didepan sedan yang dikendarai Naruto. Sopir bus itu terus menekan klakson. Jarak kedua mobil yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi itu semakin dekat saat Naruto membanting setir kejalan kosong untuk mencegah terjadinya tabrakan. Tiba-tiba dari belakang muncul sebuah pick up, lalu menyeruduk sisi kanan sedan, dan membuat sedan berwarna merah milik Naruto meluncur dengan sangat mengerikan. Tanpa kendali sedan itu terhempas ditepi jalan sebelum akhirnya menabrak pagar pembatas.

"Hinata sayang.. ayo bangun…" ucap seseorang sembari menepuk-nepuk pipiku. Aku mengerjapkan mata. Lalu melihat tangan siapa yang membangunkanku dari tidur ini. Tangan lembut itu milik Hanabi, saudara kembarku yang kusayang.

Dia tersenyum saat melihatku bangun. "Hinata sayang… ayo bangun.." tangan-tangan Hanabi membantuku berdiri. Dia merapikan rambut panjangku dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian dia mencium keningku.

"Cepat kau pergi dari sini, Hinata. Lihat, ada jalan setapak disana. Cepat pergi kesana, Hinata." ucap Hanabi sambil menunjuk sebuah jalan setapak diantara rerimbunan pohon.

"Dimana ini, Hanabi?" tanyaku. Aku masih merasakan kepalaku pusing sekali.

"Sst…" Hanabi meletakkan jari telunjuk dibibirnya. "Sudah, jangan bertanya lagi. Cepat kau pergilah, Hinata." Hanabi mendorong tubuhku untuk melewati jalan setapak itu. Aku tidak mau.

"Kenapa harus aku sendirian?. Aku takut, Hanabi. Kamu harus ikut bersamaku."aku menarik tangannya. Hanabi menepis tanganku.

"Tidak,Hinata. Kau harus berjalan sendiri. Aku akan menunggu disini. Cepat kesanalah. Ada Naru yang sudah menunggumu disana. Dia membutuhkan pertolonganmu. Cepat tolong dia. Jagalah dia untukku. Ayo.." Hanabi mendorong tubuhku. Aku masih mendengar dia berbisik. "Aku sangat mencintai Naru. Jagalah dia untukku, Hinata.."

Aku menuruti perintah Hanabi. Menyusuri jalan setapak itu.  
"Jagalah Naru untukku, Hinata…"

* * * * * * * * * *  
Aroma obat yang menyengat membuatku terjaga. Disampingku ada mama yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Bu Kushina memeluknya dengan sabar. Ketika aku membuka mata, mama langsung berteriak histeris. Bu Kushina memanggil dokter.  
"Akhirnya kamu sadar,nak. Mama sangat khawatir.." mama mencium keningku. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tenggorokanku kering sekali. Kepalaku pusing. Seorang dokter memeriksa tubuhku.

"Nak.. syukurlah kamu sudah siuman." Bu Kushina mencium keningku.  
Sepuluh hari aku dirawat dirumah sakit. Saat aku pulang kerumah, baru aku sadar kalau Hanabi tidak ada dirumah seperti cerita mama. Mama bilang Hanabi baik-baik saja dan sudah berada di Jakarta untuk sekolah. Namun, setelah aku pulang kerumah, aku baru tahu jika Hanabi sudah meninggal. Itu tidak mungkin, Tuhan.

"Maafkan mama, Hinata. Mama tidak ingin membuatmu sedih. Mama ingin kamu sembuh dulu, baru mama akan mengatakan jika Hanabi meninggal dalam kecelakaan mengerikan itu." ucap mama terisak-isak.

Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin. Ini pasti mimpi. Tidak mungkin saudara kembarku meninggal.

"Lalu Naru gimana,ma?" tanyaku.  
"Naru selamat. Meski kaki kirinya harus diamputasi karena luka yang sangat parah. Hanya kamu yang mengalami luka ringan dan kehilangan kesadaran selama tiga hari. Tapi syukurlah kau selamat,nak. Apa jadinya jika mama kehilangan kalian berdua. Mama tak sanggup hidup,nak." Mama memelukku sangat erat.

"Hanabi kehilangan banyak darah, saat tiba dirumah sakit nyawanya sudah tidak tertolong lagi."sambung mama.

Oh Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Aku masih bertemu Hanabi dihutan pinus itu. Dan dia menyuruhku untuk berjalan melewati jalan setapak itu. Mungkin itu yang menyelamatkanku. Hanabi yang menyelamatkanku.

Aku kembali ke Cisarua. Tiga bulan telah berlalu sejak kecelakaan mengerikan itu. Aku ditemani Mama dan Bu Tsunade.

Sejak kejadian itu, Naruto tak mau lagi kembali ke sekolah. Dia memilih tinggal dan mengurung diri di Cisarua. Ibu dan ayahnya sudah membujuknya, namun dia tetap berkeras hati. Dia sangat terpukul dengan kepergian Hanabi.

Aku menuju kamar Naruto. Kuketuk pintunya tiga kali tapi tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Segera kubuka pintunya.

"Hanabi.." ucap Naru yang berbaring ditempat tidur ketika melihatku diambang pintu. Aku menitikkan air mata saat melihat kaki kirinya yang diamputasi.

"Hanabi.. akhirnya kau datang juga.." Naru berusaha berdiri dengan mengambil tongkatnya. Aku menangis terisak.

"Hanabi jangan berdiri didepan pintu,pamali. Ayo masuk." ucapnya lagi.  
Aku semakin terisak.

Aku duduk disamping Naruto. Ranjangnya sangat empuk. Naruto memelukku erat. Mencium keningku, pipiku, bibirku.

"Hanabi.. aku sangat rindu padamu. Aku sudah menunggumu." Naruto memelukku erat.

"Cukup, Naru." Aku melepaskan pelukannya. "Lihat aku,Naru. Lihat aku." Aku memegang kepala Naruto lalu aku menatapnya tajam.

"Aku bukan Hanabi. Aku Hinata. Aku ini Hinata. Lihat, tak ada tahi lalat di bawah mataku, karena aku bukan Hanabi. Aku Hinata. Hanabi sudah meninggal Naru. Jangan siksa dirimu begini." ucapku dengan tangisan yang terisak.

Naruto menundukkan kepala. Aku melihat pipinya basah. Dia menangis tertahan.

"Dengar Naru. Bukan hanya kamu yang merasa kehilangan Hanabi. Aku sangat kehilangan dia. Dia saudara kembarku. Kami sudah bersama sejak didalam kandungan Ibuku. Aku melewati hari-hariku bersama dia. Makan bersama, tidur bersama, kemana-mana selalu bersama. Aku juga kehilangan dia." Aku memeluk Naruto. Dia hanya diam saja.  
"Naru, kita harus mengikhlaskan kepergiannya. Biarkan dia tenang di alam sana."ucapku lembut.

Naruto menepis pelukanku. Dia mengambil foto Hanabi dan memandanginya dengan tatapan nanar.

Naruto… apa yang membuatmu begitu mencintai Hanabi. Aku sama seperti dia. Wajah kita sama cantiknya, rambut kita sama panjangnya, kulit kita sama putihnya, tinggi badan kita juga sama. Aku sama seperti Hanabi. Kita kembar. Aku bisa menggantikan posisi Hanabi. Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto..

"Hanabi sangat periang. Dia membangkitkan semangat hidupku. Hari-hariku selalu ceria dan indah jika bersamanya. Dia adalah permata dalam hatiku."ucap Naruto pelan.

"Dengarkan aku, Naru. Aku mengerti cintamu untuk Hanabi. Aku juga tahu jika Hanabi mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati. Tapi tak adakah tempat dihatimu untukku?. Aku juga mencintaimu, Naru. Cinta yang sama besar seperti Hanabi.."

Aku memeluk Naruto sejenak, kemudian mencium keningnya. "Meski aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tahu kau tidak memiliki rasa yang sama. Mestinya aku saja yang mati. Supaya Hanabi bisa berada disampingmu sekarang." ucapku lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Oh.. Tuhan.. Haruskah aku mati?. Harusnya memang aku saja yang mati daripada aku hidup dan melihat orang yang kusayangi bersedih hati.

Naruto menarik tanganku. Lalu merengkuhku kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Maafkan aku. Terima kasih kamu sudah memberikan semangat hidup untukku. Jangan pergi, Hinata. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Aku akan kembali ke sekolah. Aku akan mengejar cita-citaku menjadi arsitek, meskipun kini aku tak memiliki kaki kiri. Aku akan berjuang untukmu,Hinata" Naruto memelukku lebih erat.

Tahukah engkau Naru?. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tak peduli kau tak memiliki kaki kiri, tak peduli orang berkata apa. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu dengan cintaku. Bukan untuk Hanabi, tapi untuk keutuhan cintaku.

Aku yakin, suatu saat kau pasti akan mencintaiku. Meski aku harus menanti seribu tahun lagi.***

Kadang aku tak ingin berkata aku mencintaimu,  
karena itu tak mungkin,  
Namun aku tak bisa membohongi hatiku,  
yang penuh dengan cintamu..

Bersambung

**Penulis masih baru belajar mengharapkan review berupa kritikan atau celaan atau pujian yang dapat membantu penulis untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi. Sungguh penulis berterima kasih karena pembaca sudah rela meluangkan waktu untuk berkunjung. Terima kasih Cayoo**

**Jumpa lagi minggu depan.**


End file.
